Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wendy' 'Tools' *Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "This is just for shaving." *Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." *Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" 'Lights' *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- " A vision of Hell!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." *Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." *Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky illumination" *Lantern- 'Survival' *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- *Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." *Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." *Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" *Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." *Fur Roll- *Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." *Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." *Honey Poultice- "It'll just end up hurt again." *Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." *Heat Stone- "Even now it's warmth is fading..." *Heat Stone (cold)- "There it sits, just taking up space." *Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now it's warmth is fading..." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." *Umbrella- *Compass- 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." *Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." *Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." *Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." 'Science' *Science Machine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Prestihatitator- *Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." *Winterometer- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" *Rainometer- (No dialogue) *Lightning rod (Uncharged)- "Focuses the destruction." *Lightning rod (Charged)- "Even its power will fade." *Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." 'Fight' *Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." *Hambat- *Boomerang- "It's a... thing." *Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." *Blow Dart- *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." *Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." *Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at my heart." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." *Shelmet- *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Now I can hide from my problems." 'Structures' *Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." *Bee Box (no honey)- *Bee Box (some honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." *Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." *Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" *Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backback)- *Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- *Checkerboard Flooring- *Turfs- *Fungal Turf- "Some ground." 'Refine' *Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." *Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees." *Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." *Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." *Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." *Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." *Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." *Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." *Night Armour- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." *Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" *Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." *Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." *Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." *Telelocator Focus- "Energy flows through it." 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." *Rabbit Earmuff- "At least my ears won't get cold..." *Strawhat- "I shall cover my head." *Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected" *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." *Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." *Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." *Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" *Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." *Garland- "But I am in mourning..."" *Walking Cane- 'Ancient' *Thulecite Medallion(calm)- *Thulecite Medallion(low)- *Thulecite Medallion(high)- *Thulecite Medallion(steady high)- *Thulecite Medallion(receding from high)- *Thulecite Medallion(receding from low)- *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "Temporary release from drudgery." *Magiluminescence- *Construction Amulet- *The Lazy Explorer- *Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." *Pick/Axe- *Thulecite Suit- *Thulecite Club- 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." *Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Lumpy Evergreen- *Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." *Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." *Baby Evergreen- "A tree will grow soon." *Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." *Marble Tree- "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." *Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." *Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." *Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." *Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." *Grass- "It's just a tuft of grass." *Grass (picked)- "I like to kill small things." *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass (burning)- "It smells funny." *Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "I have killed it." *Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" *Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." *Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." *Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." *Plant- "An edible plant." *Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." *Spiky Bush (after picking it)-"Ow!" *Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." *Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." *Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." *Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colours of my soul." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Damp." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)-"Harvested." *Green mushroom (unpicked)- "Dank." 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." *Hound Mound- *Bone- "Creepy." *Touch Stone- "A futile ward" *Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." *Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." *Marble- *Merm House- *Merm Head- *Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." (a reference to William Golding's Lord of the Flies) *Pig Torch- *Basalt Boulder- "Trying to break this would be pointless." *Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." *Rocks- "Some small rocks." *Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." *Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Some day, I will join you." *Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." *Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" *Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." *Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." *Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." *Metal Potato Thing- "What hidious creation!" *Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." *Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." *Wormhole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." *Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" *Skeleton-"I envy his escape" *Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." *Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." *Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." *Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." *Walrus Camp (Summer)-"If they are not in there, where are they?" 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." *Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." *Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." *Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." *Red Mushtree- "It looks like a ugly red hat" *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- "It looks fragile." *Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." *Stalagmite- "The Earth gives up its bounty." *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- "It is infested." *Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." *Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." *Fern- "A touch of color in the world of darkness." *Foilage- *Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." 'Nature - Ruins' *Ancient Statue- *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Broken Chesspieces- *Relic- *Cave Lichen- *Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- *Thulecite- *Thulecite Wall- 'Mobs - Monsters' *Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." *Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" *Clockwork Castle- "A rook? Or is it a castle?" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" *Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" *Red Hound- "His disposition is firey." *Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." *Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." *Spider- "A creature of the night!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." *Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day." *Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day." *Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." *Silk- "So slippery and fine." *Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." *Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." *Merm- *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "These are better off unmentioned." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is different." *Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" *Pig Guard- *Werepig- "A creature of the night!" *Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" *Mactusk- *Weetusk- *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." *Spitter- "He's chewing on something." *Batilisk- "A creature of the night." *Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." *Slurtle- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." *Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." *Eye Plant- *Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." *Ancient Guardian- *Dangling Depth Dweller- 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." *Beefalo (following)- *Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." *Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." *Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." *Bee (picked up)- (No dialogue) *Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." *Killer Bee (picked up)- "Be still little one." *Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." *Pig- "They are so standoffish." *Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." *Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." *Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." *Bunnyman- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Beardlord- *Bunnypuff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." *Frog- "He is little and warty." *Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." *Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." *Winter Koalefant- *Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." *Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" *Splumonkey- 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." *Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." *Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." (reference to Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven") *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird-"Life in the tundric waste" *Snowbird (picked up)- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." *Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." *Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." *Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." *Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." *Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." *Smallbird- "Hello there little one." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" *Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." *Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" *Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." *Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." *Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." *Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." *Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." *Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- "So much hope, dashed." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." *Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." *Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." *Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." *Meat- "It is still bloody." *Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." *Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." *Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." *Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." *Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." *Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "The [sic] once held such great potential." 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Berries- "These berries are tart." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cave Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." *Cooked Banana- 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." *Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." *Roasted Carrot- *Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- *Green Mushroom- *Blue Mushroom- 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- *Turkey Dinner- *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." *Seeds (specific)- *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." *Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." *Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." *Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Red Mushroom (cooked)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- 'Misc Items' *Abigail's flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone now." *Abigail's flower (stage 2)-"I can sense Abigail's presence." *Abigail's flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." *Abigail's flower (Ready)- "Abigail's ready to play now, but she needs some space" *Abigail's flower (placed)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." *Blueprint- *Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done its job." *Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." *Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" *Yellow Gem-"It reminds me of my mother." *Orange Gem-"Such things used to bring me happiness." *Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." *Manure- "Life is blood and this." *Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- Not all deaths are the same. *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- *Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell's Toothtrap- *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he/she/it did" 'Announcements' *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freezing-"I am chilled to the bone." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Deerclops is coming-"That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full with emptiness." *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." Category:Character Quotes